


Their True Colours

by lvrsrrl77



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvrsrrl77/pseuds/lvrsrrl77
Summary: Makoto Naegi starts a killing game in which everyone gets to keeps their memories of their school life together. But will his classmates really be able to kill eachother?
Kudos: 17





	Their True Colours

**Their True Colours**

PROLOGUE START.

(???)

What is betrayal when you already from the start know that everyone is fake and that anyone is willing to sell you out for nothing? What are friends, but enemies that have yet to reveal themselves and stab you in the back?

(???)

I just wanted to help everyone. But people refusing help are so annoying. It led me to question why I in the first place should even care or try to help them. It’s not really a healthy mindset to have, is it? Ordinary people like me will never stand out unless they do something extraordinary and the line between deciding to spare people the pain you suffer or to subject them to it is thin.

(???)

Is boredom enough of a reason? Or does it need to be for a more noble reason such as studying the way people will react under pressure and faced surreal conditions? If I worked as a psychologist the latter would be excused as long as I wrote my findings down. The world sure works in such strange ways. As long as you excuse the horrible things you do as something that everyone can find use in it’s okay.

\---

Friends. Makoto did have friends. When he started Hope’s Peak he had met some quite interesting people and made friends. It had made him the happiest until he realized how fake they were. He wanted friends, people that could help him fight the infinite boredom he felt all the time. It always felt a little better with them around. He couldn’t help but love the intricate way people’s relations worked and he always wanted to be a part of that and feel wanted and loved. So why did everything feel so off? The way people responded with subtle faked interest always waiting for their turn to speak. That was what was important to them, getting to speak and being listened to. When would someone else do the same for him?

As if the conversations ever had any value to them. It was always the same crap people would talk about day in and day out. It became predictable. Knowing what to say to make everyone happy became easy. Just tell people what they want to hear. It was like following a script. Ask them about their day to be polite, comfort their struggles and offer help and solutions if they need it. Be the doormat they need.

But even if you were the perfect friend for someone you can always rely on people’s unexpectedness to change the friendship you had. It doesn’t matter how good of a friend you were, one mistake could send it all flying. Even speaking your mind once could turn out to be devastating. Friends getting tired of you. Friends getting together to hang out without you. Friends partying together without you. Makoto wondered what he had done wrong. Hadn’t he been the most perfect friend anyone could have?

His closest friend since middle school and even the girl he had considered his first real crush, Sayaka, had left him behind for another classmate Leon. A rock star wannabe. A basic dude that would do anything to get with girls. Makoto scoffed. Last time he had checked in on them Sayaka texted back that they were off to take some oxytocin. The superstar life finally caught up to them he thought. Sayaka wasn’t really interested in Makoto’s dull life after that.

His issues with Kyoko was the fact that she seemed to see herself as superior. She always knew more than everyone else and always seemed to keep secrets even from Makoto even though she insisted that she trusted him. In the end she threw him under the bus when refusing to pick a side in a huge fight between Makoto and Byakuya. Which was ironic when she later on took a stance against Byakuya for Aoi’s sake. What irked him wasn’t that she didn’t pick his side, but her hypocritical behavior that showed that he wasn’t worth getting involved in. He didn’t drop Kyoko after that but he never saw her in the same way as before. Don’t get him wrong. There was a time were he did have admiration for his friends.

As good friends as he was with Aoi she had started to piss him off by her impulsivity and the way she always just lived life steered by her emotions. When Makoto told her about how Sayaka stopped hanging out with him she told him that she already knew and that Sayaka had discussed how she had wanted to drop Makoto since a long time back. It had shocked Makoto and he had been both angry at Aoi and Sayaka. Aoi for not telling him anything earlier and Sayaka for not tallking to him about it and instead telling Aoi.

These three were just some of the examples of Makoto’s turbulent relations with his classmates and friends. Makoto’s reason for starting a killing game wasn’t just for some petty revenge because he had been abandoned and treated badly by people he had considered friends. No, not at all. He wanted to see their true colours. He wanted them all to drop the fake act and show how vile they really could be. It got him excited. Their facade dropped or rather shattered to the ground. Oh how he would enjoy the sight on their faces. If despair was the way to achieve this, then so be it. Of course, he would also be a participant in the game. What was the fun in just watching?


End file.
